


Fall of Princes

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, One Night Stands, PWP, Penis size comparison, Shame, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to see Gwen with another man. </p><p>He thinks he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 1 of Summer Pornathon 2013: Kink Grab Bag
> 
> (Expanded and edited)

The hotel room is a bit dingy, and when Arthur flicks on the light in the bathroom, the tub looks grotty, but it doesn't really matter what it looks like. They're not here to spend the night.

(It's fitting for it to be as sordid, as banal, as his fantasies.)

Gwen sits down on the bedspread and smooths the skirt of her sundress, biting her lip, and Arthur has to kiss her, to take her face in his hands and taste Gwen's excitement and nervousness in the way she shivers and responds, both of them knowing that soon it will be another man kissing her.

The thought pisses him off, and the anticipation makes his cock press hard against his waistband, and the kiss becomes deeper, claiming --

They hear the door open and Gwen breaks away, flustered, while Arthur straightens up. The man in the doorway doesn't look at all like what he expected, despite the pictures they exchanged online. He's tall and slender, dark haired, and tentative. He almost looks guilty at interrupting them. Arthur realises too late that his body language is probably too aggressive, his hand resting possessively on Gwen's shoulder.

"Hello," Gwen says, smiling. "You must be Merlin."

"Yes. Gwen and Arthur, right?" The man says and gives them a kind of shy smile that makes Arthur's stomach plummet. No, there's no way this will work.

But five minutes later, Gwen and Merlin are sitting next to each other, talking like the best of friends, and Merlin tells a joke that has Gwen laughing and leaning into him, her eyes dancing, her breast brushing against Merlin's arm, and Arthur can't look away from it, the dark hairs on that arm and the way Merlin reaches up, sure and direct but without any sense of premeditation, to tuck a stray curl behind Gwen's ear.

Arthur stops pacing and sits awkwardly in the armchair in the corner of the room, next to a table that has directions for how to use the wi-fi on it.

He's watching, and sweating, and he feels forgotten, though Gwen occasionally darts a glance at him. Merlin seems to have decided to focus all his attention on Gwen and ignore him completely.

For all Merlin's lanky awkwardness, he has a way of flirting that seems casual and unforced, that makes his shy manner charming instead of pitiable. Somehow he's put Gwen at ease and a part of Arthur relaxes at that, because the last thing Arthur wants is for Gwen to be uncomfortable. He had told her that, if at any point she wanted to stop, they would stop. It was only a stupid fantasy after all.

Only now Merlin has his hand on Gwen's thigh and is kissing her, gentle, teasing, his eyes fluttering shut and Gwen - Gwen is not stopping at all. She's kissing back.

That's when it hits him. The rush of jealousy, anger, and lust, all mixed up and confused and he should - he really _should_ stop this - his wife kissing another man. And if he was a proper man, the man his father raised him to be, he would. He would jump right up and order this bloke to get out, maybe rough him up a little for good measure.

Instead he is sitting in his chair, his grip white-knuckled on the armrests, watching as Merlin slowly, inexorably tips Gwen over, his arm sliding around her back to lower her gently, his hand moving up as Gwen's legs part, and she moans around his tongue. The shame burns like acid in Arthur's gut, as his cock fills and pulses, and Arthur takes deep, harsh breathes. He can't look away.

"Arthur?" Gwen calls and that makes him move. He rises and staggers closer to the bed. He's almost lightheaded.

They're like a pair of teenagers curled against each other, both flushed and eyes sparkling. Merlin is terribly pretty, he can admit that as a straight man, and he can see why Gwen likes him. He emanates a kind of humble confidence, his hand on Gwen's breast as if it belongs there. Arthur wonders why on earth Merlin would want to seduce other men's girlfriends and wives, if it's just for fun or if it's his kink, the other side of the coin to -- to whatever he is.

Arthur hates himself more for the fact that he can't just have a threesome like a normal person, that it's having this rubbed in his face that gets him off. 

"Are you okay?" Arthur asks Gwen.

Gwen laughs, a little high-pitched, and says, "You're asking me that, Arthur? You look like you're about to faint."

Merlin draws back, propping himself up on an elbow, and Arthur wants to protest but recognises that he's giving them a moment to check in with each other.

"I'm fine," he says instead and forces himself to meet Gwen's eyes, to _be_ fine. "As long as you're happy."

Gwen takes his hand.

"Don't distance yourself, Arthur," Gwen says seriously. "That's not what this is about. If you're going to have a problem later, I want to know now."

They talked about this already. Arthur doesn't want to get into it again, wants to just _do it_ , not think about what it _means_ , but Gwen needs reassurance.

"I want this," he says, feeling Merlin's eyes on him. "I want to watch you let yourself go, see you fall apart."

"I can do that with you, too," Gwen reminds him gently.

Arthur struggles, trying to find the words to articulate himself.

"Look," Merlin breaks in, speaking to Arthur directly. "Gwen is absolutely gorgeous and you're quite fit too. Maybe if Gwen and I make out for a bit, then you can decide if you want to join in. You can direct us, tell us what you want to see. Sound good?"

Arthur nods, his mouth gone dry. 

"Take your clothes off," Arthur says hoarsely, before he can stop himself. "Both of you. Leave your underwear on."

He watches as Merlin kisses Gwen's neck, and he can't stop himself from saying, "She likes to have her collarbones sucked on."

Merlin obeys and Gwen smiles at Arthur over his dark head, before her eyes close, and Arthur feels his arousal return -- not that it was really gone. He presses his hand against his needy cock, savoring the ache of waiting, standing over them. He's so grateful to Gwen, that she's giving him this.

Merlin circles Gwen's nipples and pinches before Arthur can tell him that no, Gwen doesn't like it so rough, but she moans and bucks her hips, and Arthur feels his face heat. What if Merlin is better than him? Merlin moves his leg between Gwen's, letting her ride against his hip, and Arthur fumbles his trousers open, his cock slotting into his hand, smearing precum from the tip.

Suddenly Gwen rolls them, pushing up to sit atop Merlin's hips, grinding determinedly against him. Her breath is hitching in that familiar cadence that Arthur knows means that Gwen is close to orgasm. It's quick for her, but they're all of them worked up.

"Yeah, that's it," Merlin murmurs, his eyes fixed on Gwen's face. His hands grip her bottom and a small part of Arthur wants to punch him but mostly, desperately, he wants to see him fuck her.

Gwen comes with a yelp, and Merlin pulls her down for a kiss that stretches out as his fingers trail over her back and sides and Gwen bites at his lips. Arthur knows, intimately, how that feels, how she can be playful, nipping at him, before she relaxes, growing drowsy.

"Gwen," Arthur says, when he can't stand it anymore. Gwen looks up slowly, dazed, her face soft and satisfied. Merlin is pressing his hips up into her, and his face has a desperate edge that probably matches Arthur's own expression.

"I want to watch you fuck him." His heart is pounding with something like dread and euphoria. "Please."

Merlin is the one with the presence of mind to retrieve condoms and lube from the bedside table. Gwen gets up and embraces Arthur without warning, and he melts into her, letting her soothe him, his head on her shoulder.

"You were so hot, so beautiful, love." She kisses him on his forehead, his nose and Arthur feels his eyes sting for a moment. He blinks it away.

They're both breathing a little easier when she releases him and they turn to see Merlin skinning out of his pants, freeing his wide veined cock. The head is red and bulbous, the foreskin bunched below it.

"Oh, my God," Gwen says, involuntarily. "I thought - I mean, I felt it but I didn't think it was really _that_ big."

Just like that Arthur's head is ringing and he is back in that place, the shame building in his stomach, goosebumps breaking out on his skin. He can't help but compare them, can't help but feel both horrified and turned on by it, and he really can't wait to see that cock going into Gwen's cunt.

Merlin looks both pleased and embarrassed, fisting his cock with a slow slide that's all about showing off. Gwen crawls up the bed, sinuous, and licks the head. Merlin gasps and Arthur has a flash of empathy - he knows exactly what Gwen looks like, teasing and sweet and so incredibly hot, how her eyes close as she concentrates on sucking and tasting.

Arthur reaches out and works Gwen's panties down her thighs. He lets his fingers tease over her swollen skin, enjoying the tableau they make: Merlin shifting his hips as Gwen sucks, his head dropping back before he raises it again to fix his gaze on Gwen's mouth as she fights eagerly to take more of him in. 

"That's it, Gwen," Arthur says, bizarrely proud of her. "God yeah, take his cock. Just like that." Gwen squeezes around Arthur's fingers and whines when he pulls them out.

"I want to you to fuck me, Merlin," Gwen says, wrapping one hand around Merlin. "Want you to fill me up with your big cock." And God, it's terrible porn dialogue, isn't it? But Arthur has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from going off like a kid. Gwen fumbles with the condom wrapper and Arthur takes it and opens it himself, passing it back to Gwen and his hand brushes against Merlin's hip. Merlin shivers and he's very aware of Gwen looking between them as she slides the condom on. 

"Do you want to be on top?" Merlin asks, shaky, and Arthur could kiss him for that.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Gwen presses Merlin down and Arthur steps back, heart pounding.

His vision blurs as Gwen slides down, and he hears them groan in stereo. He would laugh if he wasn't so turned on. Gwen is slowing though, adjusting and as she reaches down to touch herself, Merlin cups her, long fingers dipping in and spreading her wetness over his sheathed cock. Arthur wonders if it's the girth or if she's tensing up, but it gets him hot, the way their fingers tangle together and Gwen's mouth opens when Merlin's cockhead pops back into her.

Gwen works herself down on Merlin, while his hands glide over her neck and breasts, down to the sweet swell of her belly, and Gwen arches, ticklish, and guides his hands back to her breasts, squeezing Merlin's hands to show him what she wants.

"Feels good. It's so thick," Gwen pants, her face screwing up, pushing herself down -- and Arthur has to go to her, to feel where they're connected.

He can't see much, but he feel how hot and slick it is where Gwen is enveloping Merlin's cock, how she's gushing on him, and the soft, tender skin, Merlin's sac, the insides of Gwen's thighs. Gwen is spread wide and Arthur thinks that she's wetter than usual, but he can't tell if the obscene sliding, sucking noises are louder or if it's just his imagination. He reaches around, brushing through damp curls to rub her clitoris, teasing, too light until she starts to rock back and forth against his hand. He slides two fingers down into her vulva, spreading her lips around Merlin's cock and Gwen whimpers, tilting her head to be kissed.

Gwen groans into his mouth, beyond words, when Merlin presses up, deep, and she braces herself on his shoulders and rocks harder, using his cock, her buttocks tensing with each stroke. She's panting, and then she stops moving, and Arthur catches her clit between his fingers, tracing slick circles over the glans, and her whole body spasms; Arthur doesn't know if Gwen has ever come so hard for him -- it makes him ache that someone else can do this to her -- but it's amazing, to watch her tense and cry out and shudder through it, to feel her soaking his fingers, scent heavy in the air. He's on the periphery, an accessory, but still so close too. And he can focus on her completely.

Arthur slicks his hand with her fluids and probes a finger into her arsehole, the pulsing heat and tightness a thin barrier between him and the fullness of Merlin's cock in her cunt. He presses his face into Gwen's neck, tastes salt. He can hear her heart pounding and one of her hands comes up to hold his head.

"Oh, fuck." Merlin is grunting, his hips making little jerks, and it's even sloppier sounding now, and Arthur imagines what it's like for him, with Gwen clenching, then loosening around him, hot and wet. The fluttering squeeze of her muscles. Merlin's face and chest are flushed red, his eyes dark and wild.

Arthur hooks his chin over her shoulder as Gwen's fingers dig into his scalp, and his cock presses into the crease of Gwen's thigh.

"Look at him," Gwen moans, still moving a little, as if she can't stop, though she must be over-sensitive and Arthur does -- he watches as Merlin's face goes rigid, almost pained, his muscles locking up, and Arthur is almost there, half a breath behind him. Even now he's trying to compete, thrusting between Gwen's legs furiously, into the wet mess of them, fruitlessly, because Merlin is _coming inside his wife_ and that's the thought that makes him lose it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fall of Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262841) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
